This application claims priority from Irish patent application number S2010/0768, filed Dec. 7, 2010, and PCT/EP2011/071905, filed Dec. 6, 2011.
Hot air hand drying apparatus for public restrooms are well known and operate by blowing hot air unto a user's wet hands to as to facilitate drying of the hands. There are a number of disadvantages associated with these apparatus. Firstly, they can be unreliable and often operate to sub-optimal levels. For example, the heating element may fail resulting in cold air being blown onto a user's hands, which is ineffectual at drying. In some cases, the flow of air is very weak either due to poor design or part failure, again ineffectual for drying. This may lead to a person leaving the bathroom with hands still damp, which may encourage bacterial growth from the moisture left on their hands.
A further advantage associated with hot air blowing hand driers is that they can harbour micro-organisms, including airborne pathogens, such that a person's hands may be less clean after using the drier than before, which is obviously counter-productive.
The blowing action of these devices also results in the distribution of the airborne micro-organisms throughout the room in which the apparatus in located, greatly compromising the hygiene of that area. Additionally, these devices can also be quite energy inefficient.
Furthermore, many people don't adhere to best practice by washing their hands properly, and to add to that many people don't bother to wash their hands at all, as it is perceived to be a lengthy and cumbersome operation. This means many washrooms and their users are potentially left in an unhygienic state.
It is an object therefore of the present invention to provide an apparatus for drying hands that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned problems.